1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus that automatically conveys a document, reads an image on the document during the conveyance, and acquires image data, and also relates to an image forming apparatus including the image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a known image reading/forming apparatus includes a document tray provided with an automatic document feeder (ADF) that automatically conveys documents from the tray, and an image sensor that reads the documents while the ADF successively conveys the documents. The ADF takes in the documents from the document tray one by one, and conveys the documents through a conveyance path. The image sensor is positioned to face the conveyance path, and reads an image from each respective document while the respective document passes through the conveyance path. After the image on the document is read, it is output to an output tray. The ADF of the related art is capable of detecting an occurrence of multi-feeding, e.g., a situation in which two or more documents are conveyed, and if multi-feeding is detected, is capable of stopping a conveying operation and an image reading operation of the document by the ADF.
For example, in a first case, it may be assumed that a user places a large amount of documents on the document tray, starts the image reading operation, and then leaves the image reading apparatus. In this case, when the ADF of the related art detects multi-feeding during the image reading operation, the ADF stops the image reading operation. Owing to this, although the user may return to expect that the image reading operation has completed, when the user returns to the image reading apparatus, the image reading operation, in fact, may not be completed. Rather, the user has to re-start the image reading operation from the start or from a page where the multi-feeding occurred. This is troublesome work and takes up unnecessary time.